The representation of various objects by data compression is a problem with which the art has been increasingly occupied in recent times. As far as the usual images and videosequences are concerned, a background of the present invention is described in the Israeli patent application IL 103389 (the priority of which is claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,838). Representation of three-dimensional scenes and objects, which becomes increasingly important in recent times, requires imcomparably bigger amounts of information. Also fast representation and rendering of three-dimensional scenes as seen from an interactively prescribed point, presents difficult computational problems. The invention presents a method for an automatic capturing and highly compressed representation of 2D and 3D scenes and images with a subsequent fast rendering.